


Take a shot

by BubbleBtch



Category: Not Drunk Enough (Webcomic)
Genre: Alcoholism, Gen, I'm doing the best i can, Monsters, but there will be lesbians in this comic, there are no relationships yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6432103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbleBtch/pseuds/BubbleBtch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Bonding experience in hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a shot

It was darker than sin in here.

Unsettlingly quiet too, for what they knew was prowling around the halls, the black silence only split by the unending hissing coming from one of the party members. 

They stayed huddled together, a wooden board gripped tight in small manicured hands. A metal pipe in a large calloused grip. 

The sound of silence was broken by a wet slapping sound coming from the hallway, slowly dragging itself away from the door that they had only barely shut behind them. After a few moments where the disgusting wet sounds just got farther and farther away, the group relaxed as one. 

"Holy mother of god, that was an ugly one."

"What one's haven't been ugly so far?"

"Well some of them have been pants shitting terrifying, but that one looked like someone had hot glued some teeth to a decomposed frog. Weren't these things being made out of humans?"

"Hell if I know."

"Boys stop, we need to figure out what the next thing we should do is. And IT will not be going up stairs!" Maela pulled herself up on the edge of a table before offering Bia a hand. After shaking off a faint blush she faced the too bickering men.

"Oh, are you kidding me?" 

Logan lowered the flask from where it had been pressed to his lips, already licking up what little hadn't made it's way into his throat. "Hey, I am in literal hell, I am not going to die at the hands of literal demons while completely sober alright?"

Maela buried her face into her hands, "You're going to get us killed if Varker doesn't beat you to the punch." The sound of someone else coughing made her raise her head. 

Bia was whipping the back of her hand across her mouth with a grimace, handing Logan back his flask. "What is that? 60 proof mixed with jet fuel?"

"It's poison is what it is, the damn stuff is still lingering in my mouth." Varker snarled away the sliver offering and suddenly it was in front of Maela's face. Logan smirked and waggled it a little.

Maela scowled and snatched it from his hands, taking a large swallow before coughing at the burn. The fumes rose up from her throat and out her nose with every breath. 

"God, how can you drink this?"

Logan screwed the flask back up before stowing it away in his pants. 

He gave a black humored smile while hoisting up his bloodied pipe.

"Practice."

 


End file.
